


John's Journal - 2nd part

by AugustaAugustus18



Series: John's Journal [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post TLD, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaAugustus18/pseuds/AugustaAugustus18





	John's Journal - 2nd part

Monday, 5 February 2018, Snowy

I've picked up this journal after not doing anything with it for a year. I guess I didn't need it. Now that I'm looking at it from a distance, I know I didn’t tell the whole truth. I became intimate with Sherlock. Well, more intimate. Physically intimate. Sexually intimate. Loving intimate.

Here is what really happened when Sherlock needed help with bathing. I’ll tell the whole story from its beginning truthfully this time.

One day I came in and Sherlock was still sleeping and so I made for the kitchen. Turned around and there he was in his sleep clothes and robe. Truthfully he stank up the room. He’s been too sore to take a shower on his own and I guess no one else said anything. So I said you need a shower, today — we both need you to take a shower. I’ll help you. So after tea and toast, I went in and started the shower. Sherlock went in the bathroom and shut the door. After a moment, he re-opened it and said bluntly he needed some assistance with washing his hair. He still had on his clothes, so I thought he might also need assistance taking his shirt off over his head. He stared at me then turned away. I slowly lifted the shirt, guiding it over his arms. When it was fully off, I could see what I had done to him. There were still bruises around his ribs, back, and top of hips. They were aged and so had a greenish look. I felt like shit. Then I saw the scars on his back. More scars than could come from Sherlock’s normal athletic idiocy. 

I caught my breath. I didn’t move for awhile. Neither did Sherlock. He continued to look away. Finally he said we’d loose all the hot water if we kept standing there. So I helped him in. Stripped myself down to my pants. Washed his hair. I was fully wet and my growing hard-on was plainly visible. He said he'd rub down what he could reach. Afterwards I helped with drying starting with his hair. Finally gave him the towel and walked out to allow him to finish up. I put back on my trousers and then I found him clean, loose clothes and another robe. When I returned to the bathroom, Sherlock was standing there with the towel around his middle. He looked at me. I came closer, very close, and stayed there, not moving, for what seemed like a long time. It was something I don’t want to ever forget. You’re going to get cold I told him. I handed him his bottoms and he put them on. I then helped with the shirt. When done, we stood there again. Close, actually touching our fronts and chests together. I was conscious of our breathing. I began to weep. I started to say I’m sorry but he said don’t. We continued there. It seemed a very long time. As I remember, I undid my belt and zips and pulled myself out of my pants. Then I put my other hand under his towel and took his cock. His towel fell to the floor. His hand came to my shoulder and pulled me closer. I wrapped both our cocks together with my hand. I think I cried again. We stood there. He wrapped his large large hand around my hand and our cocks. He pulled me closer and I pulled him closer too. We didn’t talk. I smelled him. I felt him. My whole being felt right. You know there are times when you are aware of your breath going in and out and there are other times when all breath is smooth and all existence is smooth. That is what I felt then. 

Our cocks finally interrupted us and demanded release. I began to pulse and Sherlock stayed with me, kept his hand over mine. We came. We still stood there. Finally I broke it with a laugh and Sherlock relaxed and pulled away slightly. I didn’t let him pull away fully. But then he said one of us should get a towel. I got the towel from the floor and cleaned him off and then myself. My clothes were a mess. We went into his room to look at his closet for some more clothes. He actually had some of my old things in his drawer. (That says something.) After dressing I went back and stood close to him. We stood there awhile not saying anything. At one point I realized he was stroking the back of my head and neck. I looked up. What finally had us moving was we heard my stomach growl and we laughed and he said let’s go feed you up Dr. Watson.

I remember he still had his scruff afterwards because we didn’t remember to shave.


End file.
